Two Deaths Equals One Life
by Elemental Diversion
Summary: This is really PG13. Usagi is in a tragic car accident while she is a child and it seems there is no hope left for her until she is found by Rashid and taken in by Quatre and his Ira. YEAH CHAPTER8!!!!!!!!!!!
1. A found Himi

Hello to everyone who has read any of my current ficcys and my new readers. I will now say that I am completely removing What Happens Now... because frankly it sux...I will now be starting a new story with a better plot. Also Yoshi Bubba and the new Chibi Bubba will be joining me.  
  
Yoshi Bubba: YaY!!  
  
Chibi Bubba: Yippe!!  
  
CoRi- **bops them both** I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK UNTIL I CALLED ON YOU! If you didn't know they are both Sumo Wrestlers. They will be the ending A.N. peoples. Well Read already!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
((Yoshi and Chibi waddle out both holding a couple of signs. Yoshi Holds his up and they say))  
  
'We Do Not Own...**next sign** Gundam Wing **next sign** or Sailormoon...  
  
((Chibi holds his up)) Naoko owns Sailormoon **next sign** And the peoples with very long names...**next sign** which CoRi Forgets...**next sign** Owns Gundam Wing.  
  
CoRi- Sadly I only own the bubba boys. Well continue...Oh wait I own a few otha things too! All the guys I know at the Sailormoon and Dbz chats are my chairs...((p.s that's an inside joke...))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the middle of a deserted desert ((LoLz that sounds kewl!)) lay a mangled car. The cause of it's magledness ((A.N. is that even a word? I wouldn't know)) was a recent car accident, that happened just moments ago. Inside of the car lay a two women. One woman had long aqua marine hair, the other had short tan hair, in a boy cut style. In the arms of the tom-boyish woman was a child, around the age of 1. The child had silvery-blonde hair, you could compare it to the sun during the day, the moon at night. She wore it in odangos ((no not oranges... the computer did that not me)) with two little curls coming from them. Right now the two woman lay stuck under the car, they managed to get the baby out of harms way, only to pay the price of their lives, but they didn't care, just as long as their little himi was alive.   
  
"Haruka...we aren't going to make it..." heaved Michiru, twitching in pain from the deep gashes all over her body, thanks to the windshield. They were both currently bleeding to death.  
  
"Well...we gotta live...just long enough to make sure...chibi...himi lives." Said Haruka, sputtering out some blood.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang and the ground shaking caused them to turn their heads. They saw a mobile suit, to their calculations it belonged to the head maganac ((A.N. that is the REAL spelling, I am positive, it says so in the manga, and manga know ALL!!!!)) They knew this, curtsies of Setsuna.  
  
"Well it looks like our himi does have a chance..." said Michiru giving her lovers hand one last squeeze before taking her last breath. Suddenly in unison both their heads drooped and the spirits of their Senshi selves hovered over their bodies. They needed to tell Rashid the head Maganac to take care of their himi before they gave their power to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RASHID'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Nothing going on out here....holy shinikees!' ((A.N. I know it sounds funny but I couldn't resist and Quatre told him not to use potty mouth)) Right ahead he saw a car accident, and two transparent figures with a child in their arms. He headed over to them and hopped out of his suit.  
  
"Who are you? And what happened?!?" he asked.  
  
"Who we are does not concern you right now...but we need you to take care of our himi." Said Haruka.  
  
"Haruka don't be rude." Said Michiru thwaping her mate. "What she meant to say is that we would really appreciate if you could take our little himi here in, and not to worry about our bodies. They will leave on their own." She held the toddler out to Rashid, who took her. They then turned into aqua and navy lights and entered the child. The two bodies under the car phased away.  
  
"Strange, but they seemed so eager that this girl be taken care of." He said looking down at the sleeping child. "Well I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind, they need a new dress up toy anyways." He said chuckling, remembering Master Quatre and his sisters together playing dress up with the poor boy. Rashid got him and the child into the cockpit of the Mobile Suit and headed back to the mansion where Ira and the 10 year old Quatre were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Rashid got the door open and entered the house, he called for Ira and Master Quatre who walked in...well Ira walked in chuckling and Quatre stomped in, if you looked hard enough you could see steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"I thought you told them to stop dressing me up!" cried Quatre to his oldest sister.  
  
"Do you actually think they would listen to me? Oh Rashid, what did you want us for..." asked Ira looking into the large mans arms to see a sleeping little girl. "What happened? Who is she?" asked a worried Ira running over to Rashid and taking the girl into her arms. This sudden movement caused little Usagi to wake up, but instead of crying, she giggled. Her Silvery-Blue eyes lit up with happiness. This action caught the trios hearts, Quatre stated then and there that he would protect her from any and everything.  
  
"What's her name?" the little 10 year old Quatre asked quite bluntly, catching Rashid doff guard.  
  
"Well I kind of didn't get her name. The two women, most likely her guardians were dead at the scene, their bodies disappeared when I took the child." He told them, and by their looks his thought of them not believing him were confirmed. "Well lets not trouble ourselves with the minor details, lets just get the adoption papers filled and name her ourselves."  
  
"Sure..." said Ira coolly and continuing to coo the baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quatres POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What would be a good name...' thought Quatre. Suddenly a voice entered his head and said 'Usagi'. "That's it!" he said out loud.  
  
"What's it?" asked Ira looking at her little brother.  
  
"Her name, it should be Usagi." He said.  
  
"Where did you come up with a name like that?" asked Ira, wondering how he thought of a name like that. "Well, either way, I like it." She looked down at the child and said. "How do you like it?" she said once again cooing the baby, just making the baby giggle.  
  
"Well lets go confirm it..." said Rashid walking with Ira and Quatre.  
  
  
~~~~at the very foggy time gates with the really old but pretty lady and the 2 dead women~~~~  
  
"This is the right destiny for her, she needs to live her life on her own." Said Setsuna. "This will be the dimension where she can choose her own love also."  
  
"Well she better choose good, or I'll come back from the dead to haunt him." Said Haruka, just to receive a thwaping from Michiru. "I love you too..."  
  
"Thank you, and you leave who ever she chooses alone unless he really hurts her!" scolded Michiru.  
  
Setsuna just chuckled at the scene, then returned her gaze to the mirror showing Usagi growing up. It had now been 5 months and Usagi was growing at the pace that Hotaru was when she was reborn. Usagi now looked age 3 instead of 1 and had the maturity of a 5 year old. Their little himi was growing up to be the woman she once was and always will be. 'Grow up soon himi, because one of these boys is your soul mate, you need to catch up to them before they meet you...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So ummm well....  
  
Yoshi Bubba: EEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Chibi Bubba: OOOOOOOOOOO  
  
CoRi- ((FUMING)) HUSH! Well I would like to thank MalechaA for editing my first chapter. Please vote for who you want Usagi paired with, and it cant be Usagi, also tell me if the Senshi should enter the scene.  
  
Yoshi Bubba- Please?  
  
Chibi Bubba- Purdy Please  
  
CoRi- Also tell me if I should let the Bubba boys stay?  
  
Y.B.- Ja Ma-  
  
C.B- tta ne!  
  
CoRi- **mutters and drags the Sumo Wrestlers off.....very slowly** 


	2. Usagi grows up really really really fast

**Cori Struggles in, one Bubba clinging to each arm** WILL YOU LET ME GO ALREADY!  
  
Bubbas- IIE!  
  
CoRi- I'll let you have an extra A.N. at the end.  
  
Bubbas- IIE!  
  
CoRi- ((Falters)) Fine well then....HOW BOUT I KICK YOU OUTTA THE STORY!  
  
Bubbas- IIE!  
  
CoRI- errrr you two don't fall for nuttin eh?  
  
Bubbas- IIE. ^-^  
  
CoRi- Well anywayz I'm counting votes, and so far Heero is winning...Not a surprise...bad thing is I've never written a Heero/Usagi fic...so it'll be different...I'm still counting votes so continue sending them in. Well read...  
  
((One Last A.N when I said you couldn't pair Usagi with Usagi I made a little typo...ok a BIG one...I meant to say you couldn't pair her with QUATRE! Oh and one last thingy I DON'T OWN EVEN OWN THE BUBBAS!))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Last time...  
  
~~~~at the very foggy time gates with the really old but pretty lady and the 2 dead women~~~~  
  
"This is the right destiny for her, she needs to live her life on her own." Said Setsuna. "This will be the dimension where she can choose her own love also."  
  
"Well she better choose good, or I'll come back from the dead to haunt him." Said Haruka, just to receive a thwaping from Michiru. "I love you too..."  
  
"Thank you, and you leave who ever she chooses alone unless he really hurts her!" scolded Michiru.  
  
Setsuna just chuckled at the scene, then returned her gaze to the mirror showing Usagi growing up. It had now been 5 months and Usagi was growing at the pace that Hotaru was when she was reborn. Usagi now looked age 3 instead of 1 and had the maturity of a 5 year old. Their little himi was growing up to be the woman she once was and always will be. 'Grow up soon himi, because one of these boys is your soul mate, you need to catch up to them before they meet you...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip ahead 5 years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi is now 10 and Quatre 15. No one questioned the little girls growth anymore, it didn't matter, they still loved her just as much. Especially Quatre. The bad news of this day is that it is the day Quatre leaves the L4 colonies and head for earth to supposedly do Operation Meteor, but instead will be limiting all their attacks to OZ.   
  
"Quatreeeee." Whined Usagi. "Please don't go!" she cried hugging him around the neck. He just smiled at the child's antics and hugged her tighter. He kissed her forehead and stood up.   
  
"Don't worry Usa, I'll be back as soon as the war is over, and I promise to live for you." He said rubbing her head. He waved to Usagi and Ira and headed out to his gundam, Sandrock. Usagi leaned up against the glass and waved to her retreating brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later at the desert Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi headed down the hallway to take her bath as she hummed a tune and thought about when her brother would come back. Her Father and Oldest sister had died last month and all she had right now where the maguanacs. All her other sisters were in different mansions. Suddenly Usagi stopped short and looked up from the ground. She had felt a weird presence. When she looked up a gasp got caught in her throat. Standing right before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, although her appearance seemed very familiar, she couldn't place where though. Usagi let her gaze follow up the woman's clad. Her feet held high heels with beaded wings on them. Her fuku was more kilt resembled, the front plate held stripes that were multicolored. To be exact it had baby blue, red, green, orange, aqua, navy blue, purple, and black. The rest of it was white, and on the top of the fuku was a broach type think with an 8 pointed star and beaded wings, the same type of broach rested on her chest. On her shoulders were 3 gold bands similar to her original fuku, except gold with beaded wings. An 8-pointed star grazed her forehead, seemingly held up by 2 strands of beads, such as the legendary moon queen Serenity had on her moon symbol. Her hair held two beaded wing clips and on her heart shaped Odango's there were similar clips to sailor moons. On her back was a flowing white cape and in her hands she held a staff, a round ball on the top, beaded wings flowed from the sides of the ball, and on the top was a smaller ball with an 8 pointed star in the middle.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Usagi holding her hand out to the woman. She really wanted to find out.  
  
"My name...Is Cosmos...I am the Legendary Sailor Senshi...I also am the sleeping you..." she said placing her hand flat against Usagi's flat hand. Suddenly an 8 pointed star like cosmos appeared on Usagi's, making memories flow through her head of the Silver Millennium, Beryl, Ail and Ann, the Black moon, Death Phantom, the Death busters, Mistress Nine, Pharaoh 90, the Amazon trio, the Amazoness Quartet, Neherenia, Galaxia, and the terror of all terrors Chaos, the one who creates all of the evil people who Sailor Moon and the Senshi of the Universe has fought. Her body then matured into the body she had when she died, and her clothes changed to fit her. Suddenly Usagi lost consciousness from the sudden flashbacks that came way to fast. Cosmos soon left and Rashid who had seen everything rushed to his mistresses' side. "So this is probably the reason those two women were in such short skirts..." Rashid thought aloud while making a red tint appear on his cheeks, as he carried Usagi to her room and laid her down and tucked her in...((and read her a bedtime story, and brought her...oops did I run the point on ()()()))   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X-mas eve AC195~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and the other pilots have finally saved the earth, though the real one to thank was Treize. He gave up his life to help unify the colonies and the earth sphere. The boys fought the battles and they used the twin buster rifles to blast the Libra battle ship ((A.N. I'm going by the manga cause' its cooler!)) As they shot that last blast he reviewed on the past year. How his father and eldest sister died. How he nearly destroyed all the colonies. Then he thought back to his youngest sister Usagi and how she is. She really only has the few Maguanacs with her since their Father and Ira died. They were the ones to watch her. But now HE could be there for his sister. He just hoped that SHE wasn't older then him now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ON THE WAY HOME IN THE CAR WITH ALL THE PILOTS~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since the boys had destroyed Libra and obtained Peace, they decided to go to Quatre's for a while, then head off to where ever. But right now wasn't so normal. Instead of Duo being fidgety, it was Quatre who was bouncing in his seat.  
  
"Trowwwa hurry up or I'll take control!" said Quatre giving him the evil glare. That always got them. Trowa seeing this slowed down just to humor himself. The guys just looked at him like he was crazy. They knew when Quatre was this fidgety, he was serious. "OK I'M TAKING CONTROL!" yelled Quatre shoving Trowa in back and flooring the pedal. "Ehehehehehe!"  
  
"Q-man slow down!" cried Duo holding on for dear life.  
  
"Omae O Koruso if you don't slow down!" said Heero fumbling around looking for his gun.  
  
"Winner slow down or I'll chop your head off!" screamed Wufei.  
  
"SLOW DOWN!" bellowed Trowa who was hanging off the back. This was an open convertible after all. Quatre just hit the break and Trowa flew back into the back seat.   
  
"We're here!" cried Quatre jumping out.  
  
"Hold it Quatre." Said Duo grabbing the scruff of his shirt. "Why you in such a rush."  
  
"I wanna see how much older my sister is!" Quatre said.  
  
"What the hell do you mean Winner?"  
  
Quatre stopped to explain. "Well, Rashid found her about 6 years ago in a car accident, her guardians were dead and there was no records on her family, so we adopted her. The weird thing is that when I left she should've been 5, instead she was ten. She grows 2 times faster then the average human."  
  
The former pilots looked at Quatre like he was crazy. But Quatre ignored the stairs and led them in.  
  
"Rashid!" cried Quatre just to find Rashid already there.  
  
"She's up on the fourth floor balcony." Said Rashid.  
  
"Thanks!" said Quatre jogging up the stairs, the boys followed at a safe distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BALCONY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The now 16-year-old Usagi was leaning on the railing of the balcony. She leaned out and smelled the buds on a branch, wondering when her brother would come back. She then lost her balance when she heard a yelp and fell of the balcony with her own yelp. Thanks to her quick reflexes, she easily flipped herself onto a nearby tree branch. When she looked up she saw her brother and 4 other men. When she got her voice back she yelled, "Quatre I'm gonna get you for that!" and she jumped back up to the balcony. She then glomped him to no end.  
  
"I thought you were going to get me?" asked Quatre hugging his sister. "And when the hell did you get so big!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh Im EVIL! Actually I needed to get this out b4 muh mum came home...so r/r  
  
BUBBAS- PL **oof**  
  
Bai no time but please vote and it cant be Quatre! 


	3. The meeting and the door frame

CoRi- Hey everybody! I've been looking at the votes, not counting, but skimming, and it looks like this will be a H/U ficcy. But If I get more votes against him, I'll change it. I'll say it now that I have never ever written one so I'll need some help. **Sighs**  
  
Yoshi Bubba – ((waddles out))  
  
Chibi Bubba – ((also waddles out))  
  
CoRi – also tell me who you want Yoshi Bubba and Chibi Bubba to really be. The truth is that they are just in sumo wrestler costumes. ((giggles)) oh yeah I don't own nuttin but ummm…I dunno what I own, I just write. Well continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
last time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BALCONY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The now 16-year-old Usagi was leaning on the railing of the balcony. She leaned out and smelled the buds on a branch, wondering when her brother would come back. She then lost her balance when she heard a yelp and fell of the balcony with her own yelp. Thanks to her quick reflexes, she easily flipped herself onto a nearby tree branch. When she looked up she saw her brother and 4 other men. When she got her voice back she yelled, "Quatre I'm gonna get you for that!" and she jumped back up to the balcony. She then glomped him to no end.  
  
"I thought you were going to get me?" asked Quatre hugging his sister. "And when the hell did you get so big!"  
  
"Well...l " started Usagi, " I can really only explain that my weird growth is over but the rest I'll have to show you my own way." Said Usagi. "Stay still and this will work…" she said closing her eyes. Then the cosmos birthright, an eight pointed star, appeared on her forehead. It lit up and shot 5 streams of light towards the boy's foreheads, shooting all of Usagi's memories through their heads. When it finished, Usagi fell to her knees gasping for air. It was her first time in like 2000 years since she's used her powers. She looked up and smiled at the dazed boys and wondered what they were thinking…  
  
~~~~~~~Quatre ~~~~~~~  
  
'Poor Usagi, I'll make sure she's happy in our time line.'  
  
~~~~~~~Trowa~~~~~~~  
  
'………' ((well wat did you think)) (((he's thinking the same as Quatre)))  
  
~~~~~~~Wufei~~~~~~~  
  
'Injustice, how could that ((thing)) do that! She's to strong to be beaten by a big black shadow.'  
  
~~~~~~~Duo~~~~~~~  
  
'Poor Usagi…I wish I lived in her time. Man those friends of her were ((hot!))' (((Yep Duo was drooling by now)))  
  
~~~~~~~Heero~~~~~~~  
  
'She deserves a normal life, not one like us pilots... I'll make sure she gets it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi cleared her throat catching the pilot's attention, she was a little drawn back when they themselves drew back and their eyes widened. "What?! Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Usagi, your hair, yo..your eyes!" cried Quatre.  
  
Usagi looked at her hair to see what her brother meant, and when she saw what, she yelped. Her hair was White/Silver! "Oh yeah this is great." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I used my powers and everything turns silver."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it." Said Duo taking a step forward. "You look great!"  
  
"You really think so…um…er." Started Usagi, remembering she never got Quatre's friends names.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." Said Duo offering his hand to the still floor borne Usagi, who took his hand and heaved herself up. She looked behind his shoulder.  
  
"And who are the rest of these men?" she asked her brother.  
  
"…Trowa Barton."  
  
"Chang Wufei."  
  
"Heero Yuy…"  
  
"Not very talkative eh?" asked Usagi. "Oh well I'll get through to all of you yet." She said snickering and walking of.  
  
"What did she mean by that Q-man?" asked a very curious Duo.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that you guys better be prepared for one of her little tricks." Stated a slightly stressed Quatre. How could he have missed this much of his not so little sisters life? He then motioned the boys back into the mansion and they headed to their rooms…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((the next day))  
  
'I still need to get Quatre for making me fall off of the balcony.' Usagi said snickering inwardly. Unluckily for her, she wasn't watching where she was going and walked strait into the door fame and landed on her tush. The worst part was that Quatre and Trowa had just walked into the room and saw this klutz attack.  
  
"Smooth Usa." Said Quatre chuckling along with Trowa.  
  
"Hardy har har." She remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Real funny, now I'm gonna make your torture worse!" she said laughing evilly and runny off. "I will rain DOOM upon the DOOMED head of the DOOMED QUATRE!" This comment just made the two boys sigh.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let her watch Nickelodeon as a kid…" muttered Quatre.  
  
"What was all that racket Winner, it disrupted my sleep!" bellowed a cranky and just woken up Wufei.  
  
"We caught one of Usa's 'infamous' klutz attacks and she promised to inflict more torture on me." Muttered Quatre. "Better go get a helmet, knee and elbow pads, and some…." The list went on and on and was still going when Heero and Duo entered the room, the 4 soon left Quatre to plan for protection.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~gym~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was now practicing her moves from her former life of battling, just incase anything happened. You never knew when Usagi was around. One moment you could be sipping tea and eating crumpets, the next trying to save your ass from a youma. Oh yes she led a very interesting life…yep very interesting…and now I'm running on the point so continue. ()()()  
  
"Usagi?" yelled Quatre into the gym. He was surprised to see her being so…well nimble, considering her usual klutz attacks.  
  
"Yeah Q-chan?" she said running up to him.  
  
"Lunch…" he said slightly dazed and walking out of the room.  
  
"Yay! Hey Q-chan wait for meeeeee!" she cried running out after him and ending up running strait into…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ehehehehe I'm so evil but I needed to end it eventually!  
  
Yoshi Bubba- Who is me!  
  
Chibi Bubba- Me is who?  
  
CoRi- uggggg do you two ever shut up! TELL ME WHO YOU WANT USAGI WITH SO I CAN WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL ALSO REVEAL TO YOU WHO THE BUBBAS ARE NEXT TIME!  
  
Bubba Boys- YIPPEDY DO DA YIPPEDY A MY O MY ((Oof!))  
  
CoRi- ((just bopped the boys)) shut up and no Disney songs! Well Ja Matta NE! ((skips out of the wall))  
  
(((P.S. GOMEN NASI FOR BEING SO SLOW TO GET THE CHAPTER OUT!!!)))  
  
  
  
  
  
R/R~! 


	4. Quatre's What!?!

Hey every one CoRi-ChAn here, GOMEN NASI FOR BEING SO SLOW ON GETTING THE CHAPTER OUT! That's what happens when you get in deep doo doo, but anywayz I have the results of the pole!!  
  
(PS this is gonna be a long chapter!!! Just for being so slow)  
  
Heero/Usagi – 9  
  
Duo/Usagi – 1  
  
Wufei/Usagi – 4  
  
Trowa/Usagi – 3  
  
Quatre – 1 ((ewwwwwwww lmao))  
  
Well It looks like another U/H ficcy. One problem is that I've never written one…()()()  
  
Duo – That's not fair! I mean even Wuman go more votes then me!  
  
Wufei – Of course I did you braided baka but it is still Injustice and Dishonor! A woman as strong as her shouldn't be with Yuy!  
  
Trowa -- …………………………………………………**runs away crying leaving a group of shocked people**  
  
Heero – ((points gun at remaining pilots)) Omae O Koruso! ((chases the fleeing boys)) OF COURSE I DESERVE HER!!!  
  
CoRi – o…k well now I will thank some of my special reviewers…  
  
Klutzy gt – sorry for getting the song stuck in ya head ^^ Gomen Nasi please forgive me. Hold on that was the Bubba Boys faults BLAME THEM!!!!  
  
Silver Sorceress – thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters!!  
  
x – you are very mean! Don't call me LADY and maybe I'll write more. Oh and thank you for saying I write good BUT DON'T GO SAYING I PISS YOU OFF! ((you are warned, if you do that again you will face the wrath of CORI!))  
  
Blue Jello – Just wanted to say I LOVE YOUR NAME! And to thank you for reviewing my story!!!  
  
Tenshi-Chan – A follower in my beliefs that the manga is better! Thank you!!!  
  
Crazy-Gurl – Why would you want Usagi with Quatre?! She's his SISTER!! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Hot brazilian chick – Thank you! You have also written me reviews for all my chapters!  
  
Sylvanisty – ((gets big glossy eyes)) Thank you! I love having loyal fans like you!!!  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell – YOU'RE THE POO POO HEAD! I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEW ASIA-CHAN! YOU MAY BE MY BUDDY BUT ALL YOUR REVIEWS TO ME ARE MEAN! **wails** WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
CoRI – Thank you for saying I am the greatest writer in the world!!! Oh wait I'm talking to myself ()()() well to all my other reviewers that I did not mention THANKS! NOW READ OR I'LL GET PISSED LIKE x…Oh and I don't own nuttin a write…sorta…HOLD ON I DO OWN EVERYTHING, I AM THE RICHEST IN THE WORLD AHAHAHAHAHAHA DOOOOM DE DOOOOOM ! **runs away from the evil midget lawyers**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~gym~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was now practicing her moves from her former life of battling, just incase anything happened. You never knew when Usagi was around. One moment you could be sipping tea and eating crumpets, the next trying to save your ass from a youma. Oh yes she led a very interesting life…yep very interesting…and now I'm running on the point so continue. ()()()  
  
"Usagi?" yelled Quatre into the gym. He was surprised to see her being so…well nimble, considering her usual klutz attacks.  
  
"Yeah Q-chan?" she said running up to him.  
  
"Lunch…" he said slightly dazed and walking out of the room.  
  
"Yay! Hey Q-chan wait for meeeeee!" she cried running out after him and ending up running strait into…Heero and falling on her buttox..again…"Owies!" she cried rubbing her butt.  
  
Heero inwardly smirked at the scene and grunted while helping her up. "hn.."  
  
"Thanks Heero, and please use more then one word sentences." She said while flicking his nose and scurrying off, leaving the surprised Heero staring in her direction.  
  
"Strange girl…" he said shaking his head and walking to the dining room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinning room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the food was served and everybody got their share…well Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei got their shares and Duo and Usagi got their mountains everybody, including Usagi, stared at Duo shoveling his food faster then Usagi. 'Didn't think it was possible…' thought Usagi, surprised. 'Oh well food is food!' thought Usagi as she started to shovel food not quite as fast as Duo but slightly fast.  
  
"Still got the same appetite, eh Usagi?" said Quatre chuckling. All he received was a death glare that would make Heero flinch and a raspberry.  
  
"Woah didn't think anyone could compare to Hee-mans glare." Said Duo rubbing his belly full of whatever he ate. Now that's a mystery, name all of the things Duo has eaten in his lifetime.  
  
"Hey, that glare is useful! It scares of the maguanacs!" said Usagi triumphantly, just to receive a sigh and a glare from Quatre.  
  
"You didn't listen to my warning, I told you NOT to TORTURE the Maguanac!" scolded Quatre.  
  
Usagi just giggled nervously and shoved a rice ball down her throat. "Oh you warned me?" this comment received a face falt from Quatre.  
  
"Oi…" muttered Quatre as Trowa helped him up.  
  
"Why, what else have you done to them?" asked Duo curiously, just to receive his face in his food. "ACK!"  
  
"Shut up Duo!" Usagi whispered in his ear. When she looked back up, she saw 3 smirking faces and a pissed off Quatre. "Eh heh, well I'm gonna excuse myself now…" she said darting out of the room.  
  
Quatre just placed his face in his hand. "I knew I shouldn't of left her here alone with the Maguanacs…"  
  
"Why didn't you leave her with one of your sisters?" asked Heero in his normal monotone.  
  
"I did…with Ilea…but she was the one who died along with my father, so I had no choice." Muttered Quatre poking at his food. He didn't want to go back to that subject.  
  
"Hnn…" Grunted Heero, remembering all that happened around that time.  
  
"So!" cut in Duo, changing the subject. "I'm gonna go into another room and stare at a wall, It sure would be a lot more entertaining! Or maybe I'll go throw myself off a cliff!"  
  
"Go right ahead with the cliff Maxwell, then we won't have to listen to you!" Wufei said smirking. This just made Duo fume. So like any other normal day, he started a big argument. Instead of just bugging Wufei, he dumped a bowl of mashed potatoes on his head.  
  
"There WUMAN you can use that for more hair!" yelled Duo.  
  
"MAXWELL!" screamed Wufei, shoving a whole artichoke down Duo throat, knowing that he hated artichokes. Duo just smiled and spit it out on Wufei's face and ran away.  
  
"AHahahAHAHA see ya later artichoke face!"  
  
"MAXWELL YOU BRAIDED BAKA!" yelled Wufei as he chased Duo down the hall with his katana screaming bloody murder. This left 3 baffled boys at the table, though only one showed it.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!!" cried Quatre ramming his head on the table repeatedly, leaving a rather large lump there and an indent in the table. After Heero and Trowa left, this is how the rest of the night went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the boys stay here, they all grew quite attached to Quatre's bubbly sister. The one thing they found strange about her was her quick changes in emotions. But either way they all loved her, more as a sister, except for one trigger-happy person who found himself falling in love with her more everyday. He still wouldn't admit it though…((see there I'm making him love her!)) He really found this out himself after Quatre insisted they move to another mansion that was more populated. They moved to one in the Juuban area of Japan (I know I know, but I have my reasons). They were at the park the day he 'confirmed' he had fell for her…  
  
((PARK))  
  
Yes, he was in the open. Quatre's stupid temper got him to come to this place. Suddenly someone stole the laptop off of his lap and turned it off. He looked up to see Quatre's sister.  
  
"C'mon Heero, why do you always have to be alone, come on over with the rest of the guys!" asked Usagi in her innocent voice.  
  
"Hnn…" grunted Heero.  
  
"Well then, If you don't go over with the rest of us, I guess I'll stay here." She said plopping herself next to him under the tree that he was under.  
  
"Why…?" he asked rather bluntly.  
  
"Well, I thought you looked lonely over here, but I can leave if you…"  
  
"It's fine…" he said interrupting her. "It's just, no one ever really cared."  
  
"Well, I care for everyone, no matter what, I always believe in people's inner strength." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't be so naïve, believing in everyone can lead to heartbreak." Commented Heero.  
  
"I know that I'm naïve, but I always know if someone has good instincts or not, its kind of like a sixth sense, you know what I mean…" she said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hnn…" after this discussion with Usagi, he truly not only saw her outer beauty but her inner beauty too, he knew then that he was slowly falling for Quatre's sister, but he wouldn't show it. He didn't know if he could keep up the perfect soldier mask for long, she was eating away at it. He noticed that with her around that he was slowly opening up…  
  
((back to normal times))  
  
Now the boys were sitting the living room, well Wufei and Duo were playing cat and mouse while Quatre and Trowa were watching television and who knew where Usagi was. Just then one of the maguanacs entered the room. "Master Quatre, Lunch is ready."  
  
"Thank you Farid." Said Quatre standing up along with Trowa and Heero. And the walked into the dining room where Usagi, Duo, and Wufei were. Well Usagi was at the table and Duo and Wufei were running around the table.  
  
"SIT!" yelled out Quatre making the two boys zoom to their respective chairs, not wanting to get on Quatre's bad side. When everyone was seated they served the food and the ate (well duh.)  
  
In the middle of lunch, a piece of corn shot across the table and hit Quatre strait on his forehead. When he looked at Usagi, she was eating with her innocent look on her face. So instead of yelling at her, he himself shot a pea at her, hitting her on her forehead. She wiped it off and shot a glare at Quatre. "What was that for!"  
  
"What?!?!" he asked innocently.  
  
Suddenly, before Usagi could throw anything back, her body stiffened. A few seconds later she asked. "Could I be excused?" and got up, heading for the music room.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Duo.  
  
"I'll go check…" said Quatre getting up from his seat and heading in his sisters direction.  
  
"We should follow him, I have a bad feeling about this…" said Heero, receiving nods from the boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Usagi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Usagi rushed through the halls towards the music room, one thought was in her head. 'What was that power…' As she neared the room a thought went through her head. 'How am I going to transform!' when she got there, he eyes widened. In front of her was a youma, except it seemed to be half Mobile suit. It was like a 'My Size Barbie' made to Usagi's height, and that it was a mobile suit. When she was summoning her crystal, it shot at her with a beam cannon, but be fore it hit her, Quatre jumped in front of her, killing himself.  
  
"Quatre!!!!" cried out Usagi clenching his body to hers. As she cried her star appeared on her forehead and shot out its own beam, killing the youma. Even if she did kill the youma, he brother was still dead. Suddenly a light emitted from him and shot up into the sky, and his body phased away. "Quatre!!!!!" cried out Usagi crumpling down to the floor.  
  
"Usagi?!" called out a new voice.  
  
Usagi looked up to see the boys. They walked up to her and Duo knelt down to her side. He embraced her and asked. "Usagi, what happened?"  
  
"A youma…Quatre was killed…protecting me…" she said as she stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Usagi…" murmured Heero in his head as he too left the room with the guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Usagi reached her room, she threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
((DREAM WORLD))  
  
Usagi was now standing in an empty area that was clouded over, like the time gates. She then heard her brothers voice.  
  
"Usagi…" said Quatre appearing in front of her and embracing her. A pair of wings adorned his back.  
  
"Q..Quatre. Oh Quatre I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" she cried, crying into his shirt.  
  
"It's no ones fault, I protected you because I love you. And don't you dare go blaming yourself." He said holding her out in front of her so he could see her face. "Please, get on with your life, and don't worry. You'll always see me when your sleeping." He said kissing her forehead and phasing away. "You have a visitor coming, so you should wake up."  
  
"Quatre…" said Usagi disappearing into the living world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END!  
  
I know I know I shouldn't leave you hanging like this, but If I continued I would get carried away! Oh yeah Yoshi bubba is leaving us, but I'll keep Chibi in my box.  
  
Wufei – You shouldn't of had them at all! They're more annoying then Maxwell.  
  
CoRi – Oh shut up Wu, Or I'll make you die next!  
  
Wufei – ((shuts up))  
  
CoRi – I know this was very degrading, but hey, it gives the story more of a plot.  
  
Chibi Bubba – ((waves)) bai bai!  
  
CoRi – ((pats chibi on the head)) good sumo wrestler! 


	5. Lets Meet Minako!

Hey all the readers out there, I thank you for continuing to read my fic, this one I will stay with and finish. After this one I have a bunch of new ideas, so be prepared. Well continue…  
  
Disclaimer – ok yeah I don't feel like being rude so I'll just say I don't own whatever I write about…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^LAST TIME^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
((DREAM WORLD))  
  
Usagi was now standing in an empty area that was clouded over, like the time gates. She then heard her brother's voice.  
  
"Usagi…" said Quatre appearing in front of her and embracing her. A pair of wings adorned his back.  
  
"Q..Quatre. Oh Quatre I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" she cried, crying into his shirt.  
  
"It's no ones fault, I protected you because I love you. And don't you dare go blaming yourself." He said holding her out in front of her so he could see her face. "Please, get on with your life, and don't worry. You'll always see me when you're sleeping." He said kissing her forehead and phasing away. "You have a visitor coming, so you should wake up."  
  
"Quatre…" said Usagi disappearing into the living world.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^V^V^V~~NOW~~V^V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
The four boys just sat in one of the main living rooms, silently cursing to themselves for letting this happen. Usagi had already been through enough...now this happens…  
  
"Excuse me boys…" said one of the tear stained maids walking into the room. "The mistress has a visitor." Said the maid stepping to the side to reveal a girl, her golden hair held up by a large red bow. She had very similar eyes to Usagi's, except they were a sky blue as Usagi's were silver, but they held the same wisdom as Usagi's.  
  
After the maid excused herself, Trowa asked, "Who are you and why do you want Usagi?"  
  
"My name is Aino Minako. I'm sure that you know Usagi's identity, so I guess I can tell you mine. I am the original leader of the Sailor Senshi, codename: Sailor Venus, the Senshi of love and beauty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USAGI'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi suddenly shot up, leaving behind her dream world and Quatre. 'Quatre said I have a visitor, I better go see who…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you know what happened…" stated Heero.  
  
Minako, who was now sitting in a chair, gave a curt nod. "I know that Usagi lost a loved one and that a new group of youma have come to terrorize us Senshi's' lives one more…"  
  
"But there's only two of you, how could you possibly beat this enemy?" asked Duo, looking at this new girl.  
  
"We must find the other Senshi and battle on our own until we find them." Said Minako, lifting her head to look at them.  
  
"Mi…Minako?!" asked a new voice entering the room. When the group heard the voice, they jolted around to see a now awaken Usagi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi!" cried out Minako embracing her best friend. "Oh its really you."  
  
"Minako…you know?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well, I felt a power surge near the outskirts of Juuban, and it lead me to the Winners residents, and I suspected that you must be here." Said Minako. Just then she realized her friends appearance. "Y…You became Cosmos, the legendary Senshi…" said Minako in awe.  
  
"Hai…" said Usagi, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe your actually here!  
  
"Well it's me in the flesh!" said Minako doing a little pose.  
  
"What about the others? Rei, Ami, Makoto?" asked Usagi hoping Minako knew where they were.  
  
"To tell the truth I have no clue to where they are…" said Minako looking at the sad eyes of her hime. "But I know we can find them! Boy we really could use Ami-chan's computer right now eh?" she said trying to lift Usagi's spirits.  
  
Usagi just wiped away her tears and nodded her head, showing one of her true smiles again. "Right!"  
  
"Uh hello, did you forget about us?!" said Duo waving his hand between their faces.  
  
"Oh oops…" said Usagi laughing innocently and placing a hand behind her head.  
  
"What's up with you Usagi? Don't you realize your brother was just killed?!" asked Duo.  
  
"Of course I'm aware of it you baka, but I talked to him and he told me not to be sad. So I'm being happy in memory of him!" she said looking slightly sad, but covering it up with a forced smile.  
  
'Hnn…' grunted Heero inwardly. He knew that Usagi was forcing this happiness by her expressions. They didn't hold the light and happiness that he knew of. He knew he had to get the original Usagi back…  
  
"So, should we start looking for them tomorrow?" asked Minako. "I'm already in Crossroads High school, we could enroll you 5 and look there. I'm sure 1 of them goes there." Stated Minako.  
  
"Sure thing! What do you guys think?" said Usagi turning around to meet 2 emotionless faces, 1 pissed off one, and an exasperated one. "Oh c'mon you guys!" whined Usagi. She just received 2 grunts, and nod, and a deep sigh. "Good! Well Minako and me have some gossiping to catch up on! Ja for now!" said Usagi walking off with her friend.  
  
"Who else thought that was slightly strange?" said Duo looking at the boys just to receive glares. "Ok what ever." Said Duo leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT WEEK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was one of those normal Monday mornings. You know the one where you sleep in late and have 3 minutes to get ready for school? Yep that's what was going on in the Winner mansion. The group had enlisted themselves into the Crossroads high school along with Minako to start the search for the Senshi.  
  
'Oh boy, this is just like old times! The BAD old times that is!' thought Usagi franticly heading towards the garage where the group was supposed to meet. And just as usual, she was the last one there…()  
  
Wufei just grunted as she hopped into the car next to him. "Look what you did onna, now were gonna be late!" this comment just gave him a thwap on the head by Usagi.  
  
"Now Wufei, how many times must I tell you NOT TO CALL ME ONNA!" said Usagi slightly raising her voice on the last 5 words.  
  
"Infinity." Wufei stated simply, making the 5 who weren't driving face fault. It wasn't usually Wufei who got the upper hand over Usagi.  
  
"Urggg…" muttered Usagi, placing her head in her hands. Luckily, the drive to the high school wasn't far, so they were pretty much almost there.  
  
"Well here we are!" said Minako semi-happily. She didn't exactly like school, but she didn't hate it because she could hang out and also play her favorite sport : volleyball.  
  
"Oh goodie, now we can learn about everything we need to know in out simpleton lives!" said Duo making girly, flirty movements.  
  
'I hope that we can find at least one of them…' Usagi thought, looking up at the Crossroads high school smiling. 'Hasn't changed a bit…'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~umm err…inside?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the group got their schedules, they headed for their separate classes. Usagi, Heero, and Minako in Math, Duo in high honors English ((duh!)), and Trowa and Wufei in Ps. Ed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Math~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While in math, Usagi actually stayed awake along with Heero, acknowledging everything the teacher said. But Minako was another story, she lay face first on her desk asleep, drooling, twitching every now and then, seemingly having one of her kooky dreams…  
  
^v^vDreamv^v^  
  
Minako looked around the lightly fogged area. She knew that she was in her dream, but every time it's in a foggy area, it means there is some useful information coming her way. She then heard a young males voice, "Minako…"  
  
"Who's there?" she asked looking in the direction of the voice to see a shadowed figure. Suddenly the fog faded away, showing the shadowed person fully. When Minako saw the person she gasped. His head was crowned with platinum hair. His eyes were a blue-green. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants, and adorning his back was a pair of white wings.  
  
"Yes, I am Usagi's brother Quatre, and yes I am dead, but I just wanted to tell you to look after her." He said looking into Minakos eyes with his own concerned ones. "I can see that inside she is really depressed and I don't want her doing anything drastic. So please look after her…" he said disappearing.  
  
"Hai…" she said blurring out back into the real world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Out of Minakos little world~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minako?" asked a worried voice. Usagi was shaking Minako awake. When Usagi saw her friends eyes open she gave a sigh of relief. Then she bopped her friend on the head.  
  
"Hey!" cried Minako, holding the new lump on her head. "What was that for!!"  
  
"That," started Usagi, "Was for worrying me and making me miss a quarter of lunch time!" said Usagi dragging Minako outside, Heero following close behind. ((Yes he was there too))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got outside, Usagi plopped herself down by a bush where the other guys were waiting for them and started shoveling her food.  
  
"Oi, Usagi-chan, still got the same old appetite?" said Minako sweat dropping. This received a raspberry blown at her. "Thanks…" muttered Minako. "So," said Minako turning her attention to the boys, "How do you like school?"  
  
"…" silenced Trowa.  
  
"Humph." Grunted Wufei.  
  
"Hnn…" hned' Heero.  
  
"They are mainly saying it sucks to no end." Stated Duo bluntly, making Minako sweat drop.  
  
"You know what this is boring, and we still have ½ of lunch left over, so let's search!" said Minako jumping up and swinging a hand in the air. "Heero you search the computer files for any data on them, you can use the names on the list I gave you before. Trowa, search the library and Music room, Wufei search the home ec. Room and the gym, Duo you search the mechanics room and the auditorium. You guys should remember what the girls look like considering Usagi sent her memories to you. I will search the cafeteria, Usagi you search outside!" said Minako addressing the now finished with eating Usagi. "Lets go!" she said dashing off, the others just shrugged and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.K. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long, but I was in trouble….for what you ask? Umm eh heh lets just say I got a bad report card, my mom is pissed at me for talking with Usagi Asia Maxwell and SenshiKino ((fellow writer friends)) and she wants my grades to go up so I can go back to public school. ((CATHOLIC SCHOOL SUX!!!)) ok and umm you know I just told all my personal info…()()() ok then well I have time to type so each chapter should be out sooner. Well Ja! 


	6. Another addition to the group

Hola peeps, CoRi-ChAn here, and welcome to chapter 5 of Two Deaths Equals one life. I'd just like to say that this IS my BEST story ever. I hope to reach over Asia-chan's ratings! ((oh that would be so great to get back at Asia!)) And well that is my main goal. My other goal is to improve my writing skills. Oh yeah my last goal is to please you people, which I hope that I am achieving…oh well as long as I'm having fun, you don't matter! ((jk jk jk!!!!!!)) I am very happy that I have more reviews then some stories with more chapters! AYAH I DIDN'T THINK I HAD THAT MANY FANS! Oh well here goes the 5th chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know what this is boring, and we still have ½ of lunch left over, so let's search!" said Minako jumping up and swinging a hand in the air. "Heero you search the computer files for any data on them, you can use the names on the list I gave you before. Trowa, search the library and Music room, Wufei search the home ec. Room and the gym, Duo you search the mechanics room and the auditorium. You guys should remember what the girls look like considering Usagi sent her memories to you. I will search the cafeteria, Usagi you search outside!" said Minako addressing the now finished with eating Usagi. "Lets go!" she said dashing off, the others just shrugged and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Heero~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This should be a cinch.' Thought Heero quickly searching through the databases for Japan. As soon as he had the files found for each Senshi, he quickly printed them out, not bothering to check their files.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Group at the end of the school day~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how was your luck?" said Minako walking up to everyone else, hands behind her head. She just received a bunch of shaking heads.  
  
"Not a trace of any of them anywhere." Said Duo shrugging. Suddenly Usagi ran up pulling Heero behind her.  
  
"Look what Heero found!" said Usagi waving some papers up in the air as Heero pulled his arm out of her grasp.  
  
The others just look at the papers that Usagi was holding out. "What did you find?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Take a look!" she said handing the files to Trowa. His eyes slightly widened and a small smile took to his lips.  
  
"What is it?" asked Wufei looking at the papers in Barton's hands. "Well what do you know, Yui got them." Then he took a good look at two of the women, the one with the aqua marine hair and the one with the short sandy blonde boy cut. "It says that these two deceased in a lethal car accident." He said pointing to the two.  
  
"Those must be…" said Usagi gasping, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"What…?" said Heero looking at Usagi.  
  
"They…they are the ones who brought me back to the world. They saved my life causing the loss of theirs…" she said looking up to the sky, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I won't cry any sorrowful tears for ones who fought for love, they wouldn't want that." She said looking back down and wiping her eyes, starting to walk past the car.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I'm walking home, I need to clear my mind a bit." She said not even bothering to stop and look back. 'I need to review all that has happened, and I need to check out these files.' Thought Usagi looking at the papers she had just taken from Trowa.  
  
"I really don't feel good about letting her go off on her own…" said Trowa to the others. "I'll follow her home…" He said taking off at a slow walk behind Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Instead of heading strait home, Usagi stopped off at the familiar park. ((I know I know very un-original but what else could I do?)) She plopped herself down on a bench and looked through the papers that Heero had gotten. 'I wonder if any of them actually remember?' Suddenly she felt herself being shoved off the bench and heard a loud boom. She turned around to see…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was walking home to the Hikawa Shrine like any other day. Mumbling about how teachers must enjoy torturing their students with homework. Suddenly, her body felt a shock. "There's an evil aura near here." She muttered taking off down the sidewalks of Juuban till she found the source of the feeling. She saw some robotic youma hovering over a girl with the strangest hair, style and color. A wave of memories flooded through her head, and while ignoring the pain she shoved the girl to the ground just to be rammed through the bench herself.  
  
"Rei!" cried out the girl, while a star appeared on her head, disintegrating the youma.  
  
"Usagi…" mumbled Rei pushing herself up. She wrapped her friend in a soft hug. "It's really you…"  
  
"Oh Rei…" Cried Usagi, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" yelled out Trowa running up to the pair. "Who is this? What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, just get her to the Winners residents now, I'll heal her there!" She said helping Rei into Trowas arms. They soon took off down the street towards Usagi's place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the 2 got home with Rei, Trowa laid her on a couch and Usagi healed her. Not soon after the others entered the house to see a new girl laughing with Usagi. Minako ran over to them and hugged the new girl and joined their chitchat.  
  
"When did you find out Rei-chan?" asked Minako to her old friend.  
  
"As soon as some youma was about to attack Usagi here." Said Rei pointing to Usagi. "She's still the same I see, always needing to be saved." This comment made Usagi snap.  
  
"What do you mean?!? I'm the one who always saves you guys from the main enemies!" said Usagi sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Yeah but you always need help against the little enemies! I never can see how you defeat the big one!" retorted Rei sticking her tongue out also. This resulted into a head to head tongue war, making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Is this a reoccurring thing?" asked Trowa.  
  
Minako just nodded and sighed. "Now we have two groups to deal with…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOMEN IM CUTTIN IT SHORT IM JUST ON A WRITERS BLOCK PLEEEZE REVIEW AND HELP OUT 


	7. Groups made to find

Ok ok I'm really really really really really sorry for cutting the last capter short but I was on a major writers block and I didn't know what to write and I was busy with this stupid 1/3 of my social studies cross curricular fair project (on Japan of course!) and I got tied up and I like lost the internet and I AM SOOO SORRY!! So for the time being I will put a lot more of my free time into writing this story when I'm not allowed on the internet and when I do get on I'll post. I will also try not to make it such sloppy writing.  
  
Wufei – Just get on with the stupid weak onna story of yours you weak onna!  
  
CoRi – Shut up Fei-kun! Oh yeah ASIA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU I NEED TO TALK TO YOU I GOT THIS REALLY HYPER FRIEND YOU'D LIKE! WHERE ARE YOU ASIA- CHANNNNNNNNN? AND KINO-CHAN TOO! I MISS YOU!  
  
Heero – Shut up and write already or Omae o koruso!  
  
CoRi – all right already!! Oh yeah I don't own Sailor Moon or my precious Gundam pilots. All I really own is about 30 manga, a half dead hamster with no name (lol nananshi), a couple of broken figurines, magazines, and about a million pieces of used paper. I don't even own MY OWN LIFE!!!! Oh well don't sue cuz I won't give you anything that would be any use to you. I WANT MY DUO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoshi-Bubba – M33P  
  
Chibi-Bubba – m33p  
  
CoRi – NO MEEPING. OH YEAH I GOT A NEW PEN NAME!!!! SO AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE KNOW AS ELEMENTAL DIVERSION aka Ed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's still the same I see, always needing to be saved." This comment made Usagi snap.  
  
"What do you mean?!? I'm the one who always saves you guys from the main enemies!" said Usagi sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Yeah but you always need help against the little enemies! I never can see how you defeat the big one!" retorted Rei sticking her tongue out also. This resulted into a head to head tongue war, making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Is this a reoccurring thing?" asked Trowa.  
  
Minako just nodded and sighed. "Now we have two groups to deal with…" suddenly she felt a hand shove down on her head.  
  
"Now what do you mean by that Minako-chan?" said Duo shoving her head down farther.  
  
"Ehehehehehe oh nothing Duo-kun nothing at all." She said in her most convincing voice. "Now will you please LET GO OF MY HEAD!!!!!!" she said in an even more convincing voice making Duo fall flat on his rump.  
  
"Jeeze's girl, lower the volume! Man you got one hell of a voice there." Said Duo rubbing his head and getting up. Suddenly he looked up to find another girl with Usagi, each of them still blowing raspberries at each other. "Woah who's the new chick?" suddenly Minako slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'd advise you never to call Rei-chan a "chick" or you will have one burnt bod." She said looking towards Rei.  
  
"So she's a Senshi too?!" cried Duo.  
  
"Huh?!?!?" said Rei breaking the raspberry war. "How does he know about the Senshi?!"  
  
"No worries Rei-chan, they all know, they're helping us find everyone so we can beat this new enemy. We really need to find it soon before anyone else is killed or hurt." Ended Minako.  
  
"Killed?" said Rei confused.  
  
"My brother Quatre was killed by a youma." Said Usagi looking at Rei with contempt. "So we really need to find the other Senshi and get this youma…and soon." The replies she got were nods from the two found Senshi.  
  
Duo suddenly cut in so they wouldn't be on such a gloomy topic. "So which one of your Senshi is this?" he said leaning on Usagi's shoulder."  
  
"This is Hino Rei-chan a.k.a Sailor Mars, the Senshi of fire and war, princess of the planet Mars." She said motioning towards Rei. "Rei, these are my friends, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero." Rei just looked at the boys with a certain 'you better not hurt her or you'll be a newly arranged pot pie' kind of look, making the boys inwardly cringe.  
  
"So we still need to find the rest of the Senshi, ne?" said Duo looking through the files of the girls. Suddenly Usagi took the papers out of his hands and said,  
  
"We'll go in groups, each one lead by a Senshi since the others will most likely remember them. I know where Pluto is already so we only have to find Mercury, Jupiter, and Saturn." Said Usagi handing Rei Mercury's files, Minako Jupiter's, and keeping Saturn's. "I'll take Heero and Duo, Minako take Trowa, and Rei take Wufei. I'll call you when we find them. Make sure not to get into any trouble." Warned Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen these chapters are short but I dun have a lotta time so I'll try to make the next one long for u kk? BAI 


	8. Lost and Found..........Found and Lost

OMG OMG OMG I am sooooooo sorry! I know I haven't written for like a bazillion years but im gunna get this story back on track! Also I don't enjoy being hated ;.;  
  
Also this is dedicated to all my Exploration buddies (it is a camp you can check it out at Explo.org and go to the intermediate program and Explonet it's the best camp ever!) cuz I luv u all so much!!!!!!!!! YEAH EXPLO  
  
Last Time "We'll go in groups, each one lead by a Senshi since the others will most likely remember them. I know where Pluto is already so we only have to find Mercury, Jupiter, and Saturn." Said Usagi handing Rei Mercury's files, Minako Jupiter's, and keeping Saturn's. "I'll take Heero and Duo, Minako take Trowa, and Rei take Wufei. I'll call you when we find them. Make sure not to get into any trouble." Warned Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the groups headed of in their separate directions. The files had shown that Ami Mizuno was currently living in a Suburb in Juuban and attending a Vocational school for the gifted minds. Makoto Kino was said to be living in her own apartment and seemed to have dropped out of school to run her own café in the Urban areas of Tokyo. Hotaru Tomoe was shown to also be living in the Juuban area attending Mugen living with her father.  
  
--Minako and Trowa-  
  
Minako and Trowa are now currently in Trowas red convertible driving down the side streets of Tokyo, heading into the more populated, shopping areas where Makoto's restaurant is said to be located. The two parked the car as they reached near to the main streets and walked towards the shopping areas.  
  
"Do you think we can find all the Senshi in time Trowa-kun?" Minako asked him, looking at him with hope.  
  
"Undecided." he said in a strait voice.  
  
"I really hope so because I just can bare to see Usagi hurt anymore." Minako said looking at her feet. Suddenly she stopped in front of a small café. "Here's Makoto's place."  
  
"Hmmm" Sighed Trowa looking at the café. Suddenly he darted to the side, shoving Minako in the opposite direction. "Henshin yo Minako!"  
  
"EH?!" Minako exclaimed jumping up to see a nasty shadowy youma. "HAI! Venus Crystal Power MAKE UP!" enter in all the flashy lights and there stands Sailor Venus blah blah blah. Suddenly she kissed her white gloved hand forming an orange heart and yelled out "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" then a revolving heart shot out at the youma knocking it down. The noises caused a lot of commotion, so naturally people gathered. Then suddenly a tall brunette ran out of her café. When she saw the battle she gasped and the sign of Jupiter flashed on her forehead.  
  
"MINAKO-Chan!" cried out Makoto. Just then a wand with an emerald crystal appeared in her hand, and Makoto cried out "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" lotsa pretty lights blah blah.  
  
Just then Minako whipped around and hugged Makoto, not noticing the now awakened Youma. But she did once again feel herself and Makoto get shoved away by of course Trowa who was shot with the enemies attack. "Trowa- kun!" cried Minako rushing over to Trowa, just as the monster cackled and disappeared. Minako just knelt by him shaking the non moving Trowa. "No Trowa, you can't die, Usagi needs you, we all need you!" Makoto just watched shocked.  
  
Suddenly a holographic figure of Quatre appeared. He flew down to Trowa and lifted Trowas soul from the body, just to see the corpse of Trowa dissolve. 'I'm sorry Usagi-chan.' Said Quatre in his head.  
  
Time Gates  
  
"I'm so sorry Hime-Sama, but it will all work out in the end." Said Sailor Pluto looking at the images of Trowa dying. Suddenly Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared with the Angels of Quatre and Trowa. She turned around and looked at the angels. "I'm sorry any of this had to happen like this, but it is how our destiny's must work. So just to reassure Usagi you must all appear in her dreams."  
  
'Gomen Nasi Usagi, I'm sorry I died." said Trowa in his mind.  
  
Usagi, Heero, and Duo  
  
  
  
The trio was currently heading towards the large building known as Mugen where as before, Hotaru was known to be living at. But the silent group was met with a gasp and Usagi just randomly passing out.  
  
"Usagi!" cried out Duo, while Heero lifted her into his arms. But what they didn't know was that her passing out had extreme reasons.  
  
USAGIS DREAM  
  
Usagi stood in a fogged over area just as the one she talked with Quatre in. But this time she saw 4 familiar figures instead of just one. Haruka, Michiru, Quatre, Trowa?!" Just then did she notice the angel wings that adorned his back just as they did Quatre. "Trowa, no you couldn't have.!" gasped Usagi covering her mouth and tearing up.  
  
"Gomen nasi Usagi-chan." Said Trowa hugging her. He then let the sobbing Usagi run over to Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Why did you, you died because of me, why." Usagi cried, falling to her knees and racking with sobs.  
  
The two dead Senshi looked at their Hime with worry. Then Haruka spoke up. "We did it because we care deeply for you."  
  
"And you may find that in the end everything will be alright." said Michiru.  
  
Suddenly the figures began to fade away. "We all love you very much, always remember that Usa." said Quatre.  
  
Usagi just sat there with tears and cried out a horrible cry for love and her friends.  
  
Wow a new chap, please review 


End file.
